


Prepared

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, NejiTen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How does one prepare themselves for such a sight? To watch, helpless, as a beloved friend and teammate sacrifices his life for another comrade."</p><p>Spoilers from Chapter 614; character death, angst, memorial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

_“Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.”_  
—English Proverb

Nothing could have prepared her for the sheer agonizing pain that seared through her at the sight of her comrade lying, lifeless, on the ground.

 _Nothing_.

How does one prepare themselves for such a sight? To watch, helpless, as a beloved friend and teammate sacrifices his life for another comrade.

She had known it would happen someday; that this merciless way of livelihood would one day slay them all. She just had never expected that, out of the three of their squad, _he_ would go first.

She screamed his name, voice hoarse with grief, and fought her way towards him, falling to her knees beside his dark head. Her other teammate cried out as well, making his way rapidly to them, but she paid little heed as she pulled her fallen comrade’s head onto her lap, gritting her teeth against the onslaught of pain.

_‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t leave, please don’t leave, stay with me, wake up, open your eyes, please-please-please open your eyes, I need you to open your eyes and wake up, I need you, I need you—stay with me—please don’t leave! WAKE UP!’_

But he wouldn’t wake up, he couldn’t, and she knew that despite what her heart screamed for in vain. Tears escaped the tight confines of her closed eyes, sliding down her dirty cheeks to drop softly onto his peaceful features.

Hearing her second teammate come up beside her, she opened her eyes to gaze down sadly at their friend, only then discovering the contented smile forever tilting his lips.

It was then, at that moment, that she realized _he_ had been prepared for his destiny and had met it without fear and, despite her heartache, she could not feel resentment for his choice. For as long as she had known him he had sought freedom, and it seemed he had finally found it through a decision solely his own.

She would honor that decision, she decided with a sudden bought of determination; she would continue to fight for what he had given his life for and she would do everything in her power to see his life had not been given in vain.

Brushing her hand over his hair tenderly, she gently placed his head back to the ground and stood next to her other teammate, prepared to continue the fight in honor and remembrance of Hyuuga Neji.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
